Reverse
by Spacebabie
Summary: A small swapping spell allows Angela, Mercutio, Hudson, Cecilia and the Trio to enjoy a day in the city as humans. The trio and their mates try to enjoy some romantic time to themselves.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

Author: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

______________________________________________________________________________

Reverse

______________________________________________________________________________

The small card table topped with a red and blue surface that looked like patchwork was covered with newspapers, and a large vinyl place mat that just needed a damp sponge or a paper towel to be cleaned.

Lexington sat at one end of the table. His talons were caked with red, yellow, and blue bits of Playdough. He tore of a dab from the red and grabbed a hunk of the white to combine together."This is how we get pink," the smallest of the clan squished the clay like material in his hands, rolling around until it was equally blended. The small plastic canisters contained one of each primary color and a container of white. Before him were three Playdough balls in the colors of purple, orange and green. He placed the freshly made pink ball down with the other secondary colors.

"I want black," Alexander Xanatos sat at the other end of the table. His hands were on top of the pump of the Fun Factory. Pushing down he shot out blue spaghetti likes strings of the compound.

"I'm not too sure how to make black," Lexington chewed his bottom lip. "I could ask Angela. She's the artist." He had seen Angela at work at her paintings. The lavender female worked hard at blending colors creating the right shades of silver and aqua. She had created some shades that she named herself like "Orange Sherbet Fizzle", "Seattle Sky, and "Bloated Dead Smurf." "I think they sell the color." He knew they also sold the secondary colors, but he wanted to show Alex the wonders of creating them by blending the primary colors.

"I can make it black," Alex said and reached for the container of yellow. 

A bright orange hand reached out and grabbed his."Your parents don't want you using your magic all the time," Rayne said. The Florida gargoyle was seated between the two males. "Only when needed."

"I need black clay dough."

"Do you need it right now?" Her voice wasn't high nor on the verge of nagging. Whenever she was with Alex or Tina Chavez her voice was always soft and soothing.

"Not really."

"Good you don't want to become abusive with power like Oberon." The mention of the name of Avalon's ruler caused the young boy to flinch. Owen had told him stories of Oberon trying to kidnap him shortly after he was born.

Lexington smiled at his mate. She was so good with children. Ah yes, his mate. While the newlyweds were on their honeymoon's the rest of the clan had decided to give them a mating ceremony. Xanatos and the McCormick's had arranged to bring up Rayne's family and her closest friends Lana, Delphi and Scarlet. The memory brought a smile to his face. The rhinestones and beads on the leather band she made for him seemed to wink at him.

"You are good with children," he brushed the end of his tail against the end of hers.

"I need to practice now," she paused from what she was creating. Three balls of white Playdough stacked on to each other. The largest ball was at the bottom and the smallest was on the top. "We are going to have children ourselves someday."

"We don't know when that will be," Lexington had his palm on top of the green ball and kept rolling it back and forth. "Back in the old days the females go into heat once every twenty years, and your clan is behind by a couple of years."

"That is true," she added long white rolled shapes to the middle ball. "But they cycles can be off at different times." Her talons pressed and molded the material till it looked like her figure always had those long shapes attached and not just recently added. "Look at human females. Even when they think they have their cycles planned and marked by the calendar their visitor comes unannounced."

"That is true with the weregoyles. They thought they had it figured out, but last year they went into season a couple months later than the year before."

"Their poor mates had to snap on the nose plugs fast."

Lexington tried not to laugh at he time when they had awoken from their stone slumber and Brooklyn went wild. Marle was outside waiting for them and the second her transformation was complete her pheromones were sprayed into the air. The other males could tell she was in heat, but that only made them aroused. Brooklyn on the other hand was driven to a heated frenzy by the scent of his mate. Eyes blazing he had crouched low and begun to pant. The others had to tackle him before he could pounce on the poor were who ran into the castle. A few minutes later Owen ran out to them with Brooklyn's special nose plugs in hand. Once his nostrils were sealed the beaked gargoyle became rational again.

From what he heard both Jerry and Matt had to scramble for their plugs. Matt didn't have to put them on because at the time his mate was trapped in a elevator. Because of what that one jerk caused her to do her mating pheromones were not as strong enough to knock Matt senseless when she had returned that night.

"I wonder what our children will be like," Rayne pondered while she placed tiny blue bits on the top ball forming a face. She took a tiny piece from the orange and rolled it slightly before she placed it between the eyes and the mouth. "Can you hand me the purple?"

Lexington rolled over the ball of purple compound to her. "Well with you as a mother our children will guaranteed be beautiful. I hope they don't have my wings."

"How are you holding up?" Rayne asked Alex.

"I'm okay," the child was using the plastic cutter that came with the factory to cut up the long white stream that came through the star shooter into a bunch of little stars.

"Good," she sat back. "What's wrong with your wings? They work. They keep you in the air."

Lex watched as she molded the purple clay into a hat. "I know that," he shrugged. "It's just that it's hard to dress. You remember the wedding and what Brentwood and I had to do for tuxedos. It's also impossible to fight with a weapon."

"Mercutio can wield a knife pretty well while fighting on the ground, and in the air he wraps the end of his tail around the handle." She looked up to notice the way he was staring at her. "This is they way my clan makes snowmen." She topped off her creation with the purple hat.

"Look what I made!" Alex pointed proudly at his creation. It was rectangular in shape and consisted of red and white dough strips. A large blue square piece was placed on the upper left corner. It had a few of the white stars that Alex had cut. The stars were not nearly enough and the number of stripes were wrong, but there was no mistaking what the little boy had created.

"It's beautiful," Rayne rose of out her chair and held up her hand in a salute. "You are a good little patriot."

"It is nice," Lex agreed. He felt a warm spark develop inside him. "You want to show it to your parents?"

"Okay," He tried to peel it from the mat, but the corners kept getting bent and a crack formed between two stripes.

"Would you like me to help you with it?" Rayne asked. with Alex's nod of agreement she used her talons to press the clay together and carefully peeled it up. Not a single star fell from it.

"Rayne could you carry it for me?"

"I'd be happy too." With the stars and stripes facing up she carried the little clay flag out of the room with Alex and Lexington following behind her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Owen had mentioned that both Fox and Mr. Xanatos were discussing private matters in Xanato's office when Alex and the two gargoyles arrived. After seeing his pupil's creation a faint smile appeared on his face for a second before he gave them a nod.

Rayne had placed the flag on Alex's hands before she opened the door to the office. David was seated in front of his desk and Fox was perched on his lap. Her lips looked like they were trying to suction off his.

"Uh-oh Alexander," Lex peered past his mate at the two affectionate humans. "Your parents are getting mushy. You better go in there so they will stop."

Alex shuddered at the thought of his parents kissing and getting lovey. He had to put a stop to it. "Mama!" His voice entered the room before he did. "Dada!" He smiled at the sight of his mother jumping out of his father's lap and combing through her hair with her hands. "Look what I made." All forms of shock wore off when the youngest Xanatos held out his clay flag.

"Oh honey it's beautiful," Fox tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear before she bent over to have a good look at it. "Let me put it on Daddy's desk." She took her son's creation and displayed on David's desk right in front of the bronze and marble pen holder.

"My son is proud to be an American," David smirked. "I better write this down. I want to tell my father about this."

"Make a double list for me," Fox nodded at him and turned back to Alex. "When I was a little girl I played with Playdough too and when I created a masterpiece my parents told me to leave it out so that it can dry."

"But I won't be able to play with it."

"A masterpiece does not need to be further altered. We can always buy you some more play dough."

"Even black?"

"Even black," she picked him up. "It's time for your bath."

____________________________________________________________________________

Lexington still felt a warm tingle radiate through his chest after Alex had left their care.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Both Lex and Rayne had looked up to see Angela standing in the hallway. "You guys are smiling for some reason, and I'm curious on what got you two in such a good mood."

"We were playing with Playdough with Alex," Lexington said. "And he made a miniature American flag."

"He's only three years old," Rayne added. "and he knows his country's flag. Not just know it, but can also make a replica of it."

"Looks like we have another artist in the castle," Angela smiled. "Let's go to the kitchen to talk. I could use a bit of a snack."

"You and me both," Rayne agreed.

"I just realized why I felt so proud," Lexington announced as they stepped into the dining hall. "I'm an American now." He hopped towards the kitchen doors.

Angela and Rayne stared at each other before they blinked and shrugged. "Is it because our castle is actually in Manhattan?" Angela asked before she sat down. The three of them were not alone. Charlie was seated in highchair with a stained bib tied around his neck. His mouth was suround by crumbs. Broken animal crackers littered his tray.

Next to her son sat Demona looking slightly tired. The second she woke up that morning she showered and dressed in under twenty minutes. She had to be at Night Stone before eight thirty for an early meeting. She spent the whole day working hard and dealing with incompetent employees. Once she returned home she felt guilty from not giving Charlie his breakfast and spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening with him.

On Demona's other side sat the ensouled robot Coldfire. Constructed by the finest scientists employed by Xanatos the robot had the agility and fighting skills of the fiercest gargoyle. Her rocket thrusters on her back enabled her to fly and an enhanced blow torch gave her the special ability to produce a flame to be used as a weapon. Her form was created to resemble one of Demona's fallen rookery sisters. Her skin of brass shone like freshly forged gold under the lights of the chandelier.

"Anyone want anything in particular?" Lexington paused. One hand held one of the doors open a crack. "Remember that a disaster is waiting to happen when I actually cook."

"Cream cheese and jelly sandwiches would be fine," Angela said. "With some iced tea."

"Those sandwiches sound good," Rayne nodded, "But I would rather have some Sprite."

"Lexington wait!" Demona stood up. "Could you pour some more milk into his sippy cup?" The immortal slid the plastic cup across the table. The olive colored gargoyle picked it up and slipped through the kitchen doors.

"Monkey grrrrrrrr," Charlie growled before he crumbled up the monkey shape cookie into tiny bits, forming a tiny pile. He growled again before shoving the crumbs into his mouth.

"You are getting quite messy," Demona wiped her son's mouth with a napkin. "Now lets see if we can get the rest of these cookies into your mouth without making a mess."

"Me eat!" Charlie grabbed a half broken hippo cookie and bit into it. 

"He will be a fine warrior someday sister," Coldfire said. "You should be proud."

"I am proud," Demona turned to nod at her daughter. "Of both my children."

"I know you know Angela is your child," Coldfire's tone was slightly disapproving. "and I know you love her, but to acknowledge her like that in front of her rookery sister is not the gargoyle way.

"My rookery siblings are in Florida," Rayne smiled at her. "And my biological parents acknowledge me as their child. It's the same for my rookery brothers and sisters."

"A lot has changed in the past thousand years," Angela added. "Gargoyles have names, know their parents and exchange special hand made arm bands during the mating ceremony."

"Gargoyle's are becoming more like humans these days."

"That I know sister," Demona sighed. "I have witness those burdens as they have developed over the years."

"But you are more accepting of humans?" If she had brow ridges to arch Coldfire would have arched one.

"Not exactly."

"But your mate used to be human?"

"That is correct. We are influencing each other."

"Thirsty!" Charlie's outburst launched crumbs from his mouth in a powdery spray.

"Lexington will here with your milk soon." Rayne told him.

"Want milk now."

"Charlemang," Demona held up a talon. "Gargoyles must learn to be patient."

"I'm thirsty mama," the azure toddler pooched out his lower lip.

"I'll go see if Lex needs any help," Rayne leaped out of her chair and walked to the doors. she was nearly smacked in the head when Lexington stepped out holding onto a tray that looked too large for the small gargoyle to carry. Rayne picked up the bright yellow sippy cup with an image of a penguin on it and handed it to Demona.

"Snack time," Lex grinned as he set the tray on to the table. He removed the large plate that was full of sandwiches cut into triangular quarters. "Now where were we?"

"You mentioned that you were an American," Angela said while she selected a sandwich quarter and her glass of iced tea. "We were wondering what you meant by that."

"Well I am living in America," the small gargoyle replied. "And I do protect part of it." He picked up a sandwich section. "Also we woke up in New York. It was sort of a rebirth to us. I was reborn as a American."

All the females blinked at his response. The lights in Coldfire's appeared to have flickered slightly. "Sister if what he says is true then my love and I are also considered to be Americans?" The robot asked. "You summoned our souls to be inside the body called Coldstone. In a way we were reborn as Americans."

Demona crinkled her browridge while she place a talon to her teeth. "You are correct in that way."

"Hey, you are making it sound like a bad thing to be an American," Rayne said before she took a swallow from her soda. "It was founded by humans, but gosh darn it those human English colonists fought hard to establish their freedom and well I like living in a country that believes in freedom."

"Except," Angela spoke up frowned and shook her head. "Nevermind." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"What is it daughter?" Demona asked before wiping Charlie's mouth again.

"Except for gargoyles," Angela said with a sigh. "I admit it's better now than back when we were first exposed but we still can't go everywhere. There are shops owned by P.I.T members and a few other gargoyle friendly locations but it would be nice to actually walk in a movie theater instead of sneaking in."

"We would have to pay though," Rayne pointed out.

"True, but if we were guaranteed the same freedoms as humans have we could get jobs."

Demona lowered her head and sighed. "Oh my daughter, if I could give you my gift so you could spend at least one day in the human world I would."

"That can be arranged," the drab wooden voice captured everyone's attention. Everyone looked up at one of the entrances of the dining hall to see Owen Burnett. "It just requires a simple switching spell."

"Switching spell?" Lexington blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't be too hard to explain," Owen pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I just switch the species around. For example if I performed it on Demona and Angela Demona would become pure gargoyle and Angela would be a weregoyle."

"I would be honored to switch with you daughter," Demona nodded before she turned to Owen. "But what about the others?"

"We will talk with the rest of the clan and ask for volunteers."

_________________________________________________________________________

"I'll do it," Matt Bluestone spoke up only a second after Owen explained the spell. The clan had gathered into their meeting room. One half of the room still had plain stone floors with a round table. The other half had carpeting, relaxing armchairs and bookshelves. "I'll switch with Broadway."

A large smile broke out over the large turquoise gargoyle's face. "Really?"

"Yeah," Matt smiled back. "Angela should be able to enjoy her day as a human with her mate."

"Are you sure you want to do this my love?" Demona asked him. "I have turned to stone before. I know what it's like."

"If you are a statue, then I want to be a statue right next to you." He stared into her eyes and cradled her face. "Always together," his voice shifted into a whisper while his talons slid up and into her hair. "Now and forever."

Owen took note that they had two volunteers , but they were going to need more. Jerry and Gloria volunteered themselves to exchange for Lex and Rayne and Marle was willing to exchange for Brooklyn.

"Hold it!" Brooklyn held up his hands. "I don't want you to exchange for me," he shook his head. "What's the point of spending the day as a human if I can't spend it with you."

"I guess I'm the substitute," Frank crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Makes sense for us beaked guys to switch."

'Don't switch with me either," Brooklyn shook his head. He felt everyone's eyes on him. "I can do the switch the next night with Mercutio and Cecilia." He nodded at them. "You two want to give this a try?"

The red web wing rubbed his thumb under hi lower lip. "It does sound tempting and this amazing city does need more of the Mercyness."

"If only Owen Puck is able to do it," Cecilia said. She turned to where the majordomo stood. "Is it?"

"I have said that this spell is pretty simple," Owen unfolded is arms. "I could possibly arrange for it to be performed twice."

"So that means I get to hang with you guys," Frank sat down in one of the arm chairs.

Brooklyn turned towards the beaked weregoyle with a slight smile and his eyes slightly narrow. The look caused Frank to sink into his seat with widened eyes. "Well if you are willing to volunteer then I suggest you switch with Hudson."

The elderly gargoyle sat up straight in his chair. "Now Lad I appreciate the offer," he held up a hand. "but why me? I'm na young anymore. I donae enjoy all the things ye young ones enjoy."

"You have said that you wanted to see the sun."

"Aye," Hudson ran a talon through his beard. "I did say that."

"Besides," Matt leaned against his chair. "These kids are going to need some chaperones. Someone to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Hudson continued to scratch his beard while his brow ridge was crinkled up in deep thought.

_________________________________________________________________________

Goliath emerged from the stairs of the tallest tower of the castle. His large purplish black wings that were caped over his shoulders unfolded, making the huge gargoyle look even bigger. He paused when his ears detected a sound and turned back toward the entrance.

He heard the sounds of large feet drum up in a four beat rythem before he saw the large fan shaped ears, and the bright pupilless eyes of the clan's dog like beast.

Goliath smiled and kneeled down. "Ah Bronx, do you wish to spend the day with me?"

The blue beast let out a few booming woofs before he galloped up to his leader.After delivering a few affectionate licks he turned around and stared intently at the entrance.

A third gargoyle, or what used to be a gargoyle emerged. Dark gray stone fused with shiny silver and red metal was it's outside appearance. The stone came from three separate gargoyles that were murdered during the Wyvern massacre. The metal pieces made up for what stone couldn't be salvaged. Science provided the metal, wires, chips and programming. Science was what fused him together, but it was magic that caused the electricity to pass through the stones and placed three souls inside. There was only one soul now.

"Wish to talk before dawn brother?" Goliath asked him.

Coldstone nodded. "I am curious as why you do not which to participate in this spell."

"As much as I want to spend a day with Elisa I feel that the clan elder should bask in the sunlight." Goliath smiled. "I have already seen it and felt it thanks to a magical artifact." He heard Bronx's bark and reached down to scratch the watch dog between his ears. "You have also felt the sunlight too boy."

"It is noble for you to pass up this chance," Coldstone nodded. "To feel the warmth of the sun should be shared amongst the clan. So few of us had that chance already. I wish I could feel it, but I must take satisfaction in that I can see it. A bit surprised that our sister is willing to give it up again."

"Demona is willing to sacrifice her own life for our daughter."

"I am somewhat confused that young Angela is not affected by seeing her parents with different mates, including one who is human."

"Angela was raised by humans." 

"By the princess and the magus," Coldstone nodded his head before his voice took on a bitter tone. "The ones who shunned us." 

"But they have changed, I have seen them and the Magus," he hung his head with sadness. "Became a noble man who sacrificed his life for the clan's children."

"It would have worked," Coldstone's ruby like cybernetic eye twinkled. "Our sister's plan. There wouldn't have been a massacre," he studied his rookery brother's face. "But I know what you would have done once we returned to the castle."

Goliath arched a ridge and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "And what is that?"

"You would have ordered the clan to go after the Vikings and rescue Wyvern's humans."

"Correct brother," his smile faded. "And then my relationship with my angel would have been over. Some of the clan would have gone with her. Like our brother who is now Coldsteel."

"But most would have followed you," he placed a metallic hand on Goliath's shoulder. "Many would have been put off by Demona's treachery and others more would turn to you after our teacher gave the 'Gargoyles always protect' speech. I would have followed you."

The lavender gargoyle blinked "You would have?"

"Yes, because my mate would have followed you."

"That is true," Goliath chuckled slightly. He leaped onto his battlement and perched, leaning over to view the activity bellow. "Come, let us watch the spell."

________________________________________________________________________

The lower part of the tower was nearly dripping with gargoyles, Owen and Alex. Brooklyn mumbled something about spending the day with Goliath and entered the stairway. Marle also left. She felt that there was not enough room for everyone to be there. Mercutio and Cecilia were already perched on their stone battlements, waiting for the dawn to seal them in stone slumber.

Owen stood between Demona and Angela. He set down Alex and melted, not in a gory horror movie way, but more mist like. He had diminished in height while his hair became longer and paler, his ears large and pointed. His neatly pressed and crisp suit dissolved and reshaped into a bright red and blue tunic trimmed in gold.

"Now that feels better," Puck grabbed the side of his head and gave it a snap to the side. "I have been feeling stiff inside that stuffy outfit." After he finished popping both sides of his neck he spun his head in a smooth 360 turn. Everyone stared at him blankly except for Mercutio and Cecilia who gasped with their jaws hanging and eyes wide open. "Back in the seventies when I did that nearly everyone gave me a scream," Puck had his hands on his hips and his nose turned up. He looked down when he heard the sound of clapping. "At least my number one pupil enjoys my talents." He bent down to ruffle Alex's hair. "Now where we? Ah yes," he jumped in between Demona and Angela. "You want to lend Puck's gift to your daughter. Well I have always said that Puck's gifts are gifts that keep on giving." 

Annoyed Demona reached out and grabbed the fey by the collar. "Stop dallying around like the silly fool that you are and get on with it."

"You don't want me to act like myself?" Puck pried her talons off. "But only I and not Owen can perform this while teaching Alex."

"Just get on with it!" Demona snapped.

"Her beliefs had altered but her attitude remains the same," he sighed. "Very well." His eyes glowed softly. "By this magical command of this member of the fey, gargoyle who turns human switch forms with the one who is stone by day."

Demona and Angela held each other's hands during the chant. They did not notice the glowing mist like aura that surrounded them. The aura's shot high over their heads and condensed into spheres. The sphere that was over Demona's head jumped over to Angela and surrounded her while the sphere that hovered over Angela jumped to Demona.

"And it is done," Puck clapped his hands together.

Both mother and daughter stared at each other before they stared at their own hands.

"I don't feel any different," Angela said while rubbing her hands over her jawline.

"You are not supposed to feel anything," Puck smiled. "At least not until dawn and then you will be in a world of hurt." The member of the fey bounced back to Alex. "Okay kid you saw what I did with Angela and mother dearest?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded his strawberry blond head.

"Now you see Detective Bluestone and Broadway? I want you do the same thing to them."

"This is a magic lesson?" Alex asked.

"That is right. Repeat what I just said except instead of By this magical command of this member of the fey you By this magical command of this quarter fey."

"And I keep the second part the same?" He waited for Puck to nod before he focused on Matt and Broadway. "By this magical command of this quarter fey, gargoyle who turns human switch forms with the one who is stone by day." Like with Demona and Angela glowing smoky auras surrounded Matt and Broadway for a few seconds before they formed into glowing orbs over their heads and switched sides.

"Good boy," Puck placed a small kiss on top of his head. "Now for the rest."

Alex stood in front of the other three pairs. Concentrating he repeated the same spell as before. The glowing light surrounded Lexington and Jerry, Gloria and Rayne, and Hudson and Frank. The green beaked gargoyle blinked a few times before running his claws through his hair.

"That's it, right?" Frank asked. "I'm a pure gargoyle now?"

Puck melted back into Owen while nodding. "You are a gargoyle, not a weregoyle," He bent down to pick up a very sleepy Alex. "Until tonight when we switch you back."

"You mean tomorrow night," Frank sank his talons into the stone tower. "Tonight Hudson is switching with Brooklyn." he climbed up a few feet.

"Where are you going?" Rayne asked.

"Up to the top," Frank did not stop climbing. "Not enough room down here."

"Let him sleep where he wants to," Matt said warily. He turned around and slowly climbed on top of the battlement closest to him. He blinked at the descent below him. He shouldn't have looked down.

"Don't be frightened my love," Demona's voice was soft and soothing. "You won't fall down." She found her perch on the battlement next to him and turned to greet the incoming day. It had been a while for her but she still remembered. The immortal stood up high and placed one foot back. Her wings spread out while the end of her tail curled up One arm reached out in front of her while the other curled around high over her head.

Matt slowly let go of his resting ground and stood up with a slight bend in his knees. His wings sprung open while he held out his arms looking he was trying to grab someone or something.

Lexington held his breath as the thin crack of sunlight hit him. He tried to watch as Matt and the others turn to stone but pain gripped his entire body. The burning pain was so excruciating he felt like he was going to topple over. His wings ripped from his arms and legs and compressed into his sides, forcing their way through his skin. His fourth finger split into two and the bones in his feet snapped when the high arch flattened.

It was over before he knew it. Still panting he opened his eyes and realized he was still holding on to his knees. His pale pinkish peach knees that felt smoother than before. He stood up and stared at his arms and hands. They were the same color and he had five fingers on each hand. He held out one arm and put his hand under it. No webbing. His breathing relaxed when he ran his hand over his head and came in contact with soft hair. He had hair!

"I'm human," Lexington gasped. He stared up at the others and nearly fell over. There was no mistaking the human who stood next too him. She was dressed like a normal woman with a black cotton T-shirt and blue denim pants. Like Lexington she was barefoot. She had no wings or tail, or long sender horns but there was no mistaking that face with medium sized nose, and slightly wide smile. Her chin was short and ended in a point. Her wavy white hair flowed passed her shoulders and her oval shaped eyes that were once black were now turquoise. "Rayne?"

"Yeah," the human with white hair and Rayne's voice nodded. Her skin color was slightly darker than his and she was a few inches shorter. That was interesting as a gargoyle she was taller than him.

"You are really pretty as a human."

"You make a pretty sexy human yourself."

Lexington felt his cheeks burn before stared past her. The other human girl was much taller. Like Rayne Lex couldn't mistake her for anyone else either. Heart shaped face and large round brown eyes. Her sable braid was easier to see with out her wings blocking his view.

"You also look pretty Angela," Lex smiled at her and Broadway. His rookery brother was easily identifiable by his gut. Broadway was too busy discovering his blond hair to notice any comments thrown his way.

"Aye it is beautiful," the eldest human glanced toward the sunrise. Hudson reached up to wipe away a tear that had fallen from his one good eye.

Lexington didn't know what to do first. He wiggled his five toes and jumped a few feet in the air. Well the first thing he should do was thank his friends for making this event happen.

Gloria and Jerry appeared to have been more afraid than Matt. The orchid gargoyle had her hands in a death grip onto her battlement. Her talons on her fingers and toes had sunken into the structure.

Jerry was a bit more braver than his wife. He had only one hand grabbing onto the battlement. His body leaned forward like a cat and the other hand was suspended in mid claw swipe. His tail was curled like Demona's.

"Thanks you guys," Lexington whispered to them even though he knew they could not hear. He would give them thanks again that night. Stepping back he noticed Angela was stroking the stone forms of Demona and Matt.

"Rest well mother," Angela said. "You too step father."

"So we go in now?" Broadway asked.

Lexington was about to reply when a gust of cool March air blew through the castle. The web wing turned human hugged his shoulders and shivered. "That seems like a good idea."

_________________________________________________________________________

"What would everyone like for breakfast?" Broadway asked as he entered the dining room. He did not notice the three women inside until they jumped out of their chairs.

"Broadway?" Elisa blinked. "Lexington?"

"In the human flesh," Lexington posed with one hand behind his head and another on his hip.

"Looks like the spell worked," Fox said. "I wonder if I could ever do something like that."

"Well you are just starting," Angela said.

"Look at you guys," the third woman circled them. Her voice was familiar. So was her lithe body, round face, short black hair, narrow nose and honey colored eyes.

"Marle?" Angela blinked. "You look just like you do in your photos."

"Yeah," the weregoyle smiled. "This is what I look like during day. I should take a picture of all of you like this."

"That would be fine lass." Hudson pulled out a chair and sat down. Cagney jumped into his lap.

"How's my partner resting?" Elisa asked as she sat back down.

"Breakfast?" Despite the fact he was human Broadway was still posed statue like in-between the dining hall and kitchen.

"How does French toast with bacon, veggie bacon and pineapple chunks sound?" Fox asked.

"Sounds good to me," Angela said before waving her mate off into the kitchen. "Matt is sleeping in a traditional gargoyle pose. I hope he won't get yelled at for missing work."

"He has some vacation days he had never used," Elisa chuckled. "Besides after going on the world tour with you Goliath and Bronx I think Chavez would overlook one day."

"You should see the pose Frank is in," Marle rolled her eyes back. "He has his hands to his ears with the thumbs touching the back of his ears and his talons splayed. He also has his tongue sticking out."

"Why am I not surprised," Lexington tried not to chuckle. "At least he didn't have his middle talon pointing straight up."

"Aye that is true." Hudson said while stroking a purring Cagney around the ears.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Elisa asked. The former gargoyles stared at each other and blinked. They hadn't really thought about it.

"I guess see the sights," Angela's eyes sparkled dreamily.

"Well you are all going to need some new outfits," Fox pointed out. "Except for you." She nodded at Rayne. "You just need a jacket and a pair of shoes, and probably some socks."

"I'm going to need another pair of pants," Rayne looked sheepish. "Mine has a hole in the ass."

_________________________________________________________________________

Tears streamed down Charlie's face. The toddler was standing up in the middle of his crib wailing and screaming his lungs off. Where was his mama and dada? One of them should be removing the wet diaper and getting him dry.

"It's okay Charlie," the baby stopped his wailing when he heard a familiar voice say his name. He blinked away tears to see a woman he had never seen before approach him.

"Want mama," Charlie sobbed. He stepped back when the woman reached for him.

"Our mother is sleeping," her voice was very familiar. It sounded like his sister's. She smelled a little like his sister when she picked him up.

"Angie?" Charlie asked before he was placed on the changing table. He instinctually laid back and allowed hi sister to undue the sticky tabs and pull off his diaper.

"It's me." She threw the old diaper into the pail and gave his bottom a good scrub with the sanitary wipe.

"Where mama and dada?"

"They are sleeping, like I usually sleep for the day." She sprinkled on the talcum powder. "But it is only for today. You will get to see them again tonight."

"Hungwe."

"Yeah I'm hungry too," Angela sealed the tabs of his new diaper and picked him up.

_________________________________________________________________________

Where there once was a crowd the dining room had become empty save for Rayne and Elisa.

"Where is everyone?" Angela asked. She could smell bacon frying and the sweet cinnamon aroma of the French toast.

"Fox and Marle are helping everyone but Broadway get dressed," the young woman with platinum tresses said. Rayne was still dressed as before. The new pair of jeans she wore was the exact same shade as the ones she wore from then night before. Over her shirt she wore a light blue unzipped jacket that looked as soft as a thickly woven cotton shirt. On her feet she had white socks and white tennis shoes trimmed in pink rubber souls. Her flowing white mane was held in place by silver hair clips.

"I'll get dressed after my brother gets his breakfast." Angela placed Charlie in his highchair and entered the kitchen.

After scrambling around searching for one of his bibs, they were located next to the extra rolls of paper towels, she tied it on to her brother and prepared his breakfast. Broadway already had a box of the stuff out. All she had to do was stir it in a cereal bowl with hot water. The last bit of cooking she had left was heating up Charlie's milk. It only took a minute thanks to the microwave.

Exiting the kitchen she noticed that the others had returned. Lexington was dressed in a New York Knicks shirt that was slightly big for him. He wore a pair of khakis that were dyed teal and a pair of black sneakers. Next to him sat Hudson dressed in tan corduroys, button down gray shirt and loafers.

"If breakfast is ready we can get you and Broadway dressed," Fox said.

Angela smiled at her politely and shook her head. "I can't right now," Angela placed the bowl of warm cereal and milk in front of her brother. "I have to feed my brother." She took the spoon sank it into the mush and placed it in Charlie's eager mouth. "Not too hot?"

Charlie shook his head and opened his mouth even wider. Angela placed another spoonful into his mouth and was about to give him a third when Owen grabbed the spoon from her.

"I'll make sure he gets fed," Xanatos's assistant said.

"You should be with Kitty."

"My swe-" he coughed dryly into his fist. "My wife is reading scripts and memorizing lines. She needs total silence. By the time I finish feeding him she will still be reading." He smiled slightly. "It would be a big mistake to knock on the door to our living quarters."

_______________________________________________________________________

Angela reluctantly followed Fox into her own bedroom. Her bed was covered with piles of clothing. Pairs of shoes littered the floor.

"Marle is helping Broadway with his outfit," Fox explained while she fished out a few blouses. "Would you prefer dresses, skirts or pants?"

"I spent my whole life in skirt like loin cloths," Angela said while picking up a pair of beige khaki's and held them against her waist. With Fox's help she searched through the pile for articles that appealed to her and tried them on. After several attempts she had settled on a cream colored blouse that had sleeves that ended at the elbows. She wanted one of the vests that was a solid color on the back and had a floral design on the front. The same khakis that she held up earlier were on her legs. She discovered that she had the same shoe size as her mother and wore a pair of Dominique's dark gold ankle boots with zippers on the side.

"Now all you need is this," Fox handed her a small black purse. "You have everything you are going to need inside: A wallet full of money, a small map of the city, a miniature first aid kit, a hair brush and some cosmetics. Are you sure you don't want to restyle your hair?"

"I'm pretty sure," Angela fingered her braid.

"Well you are already. Go enjoy your breakfast and your day out. What are you planning on doing?"

"See the city," Angela ticked off a mental list on her fingers. "Visit the landmarks, perhaps even see an early afternoon play."

"I'll arrange for tickets for you, Broadway, and anyone else."

"Seeing the city as a human," Angela breathed in dreamily.

________________________________________________________________________

Visiting the city's landmarks was not the best idea. The five of them had to wait in lines before following a tour guide up the tall buildings to the top where they looked out through the windows at the city. At night they could easily do the same by gliding to the buildings, no lines, no tour guides and it was free.

They did enjoy the ferry ride to liberty island, and the hot-dogs from the vendor before they boarded. No wonder Elisa raved about them. They were delicious.

Angela stared out through Lady Liberty's crown before she looked at the crowd around her. Both Broadway and Lexington looked as bored as she did. Rayne only appeared to have been slightly amused and Hudson's expression was un readable.

The other humans were strange. Most of them were tourists. She heard several different languages and those that spoke English had different accents. She picked up southern, north midwest, New England, English, Irish, Scottish and Jamaican. There were some humans that could have been local New Yorkers, or from New Jersey.

Angela couldn't understand human male fashion. The teen agers wore pants that were at least two sizes too big and they didn't tighten their belt. Instead they let their pants sag, exposing their brightly colored boxer shorts. She wondered why the man who stood next to her couldn't wear their pants. His was obviously too tight and when he bent over he gave Angela an ample view of his butt crack.

"So what does everyone want t' do now?" Hudson asked once they were all in the gift store. At every land mark they had visited the stopped inside the gift shops to purchase postcards, keychains, pens, coffee mugs and even T-shirts. Angela wanted to slap Lex when he made an off handed comment about the large shirt covering up Broadway's gut, but Rayne beat her too it and gave her mate a slight slap on the side of his head.

"Broadway and I want to go see _Annie," _Angela said while their items were rung up including a miniature Lady Liberty that Hudson wanted.

"We're probably going to check out at least one museum," Lexington said. "Then take a walk through the city."

"I guess we will meet back at the castle then," Hudson said.

_________________________________________________________________________

There was a small line in front of the theater that was showing _Annie_, but it was the line waiting to purchase the tickets. Broadway and Angela had to walk up to the very short line that was for those who bought the tickets by either online, or by phone.

"Your names?" The lady behind the glass asked. Before they left the castle Fox gave them all different first and last cover names and quickly created a few fake driver's licensees. When asked how she did it Fox mentioned it was from a skill she had learned when she was in highschool.

"Brock Vernon," Broadway answered.

"Angela Avalon," Angela had her fingers toying with the zipper to her purse. "A friend of ours purchased a few tickets over the phone."

"Ah yes," the woman blew a pale pink gum bubble before her fingers danced over her keyboard. "May I see some I.D please?"

Broadway extracted his wallet from his pocket and removed the ID He and Angela held them out. The woman viewed their I.D.'s briefly before snapping another bubble. After typing up a few more commands on her computer she handed the two their tickets.

"Enjoy the show." She said.

The theater was already half way filled with people when they entered. Angela wished she had her gargoyle vision as she searched around the darkened room for their seats. The fine hairs standing up on her arms reminded her of another gargoyle benefit that she wished she had.

"Cold?" Broadway asked when he noted her shivering. He didn't wait for her to nod. He removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Is that better?" 

"Yes it is," Angela pulled the jacket over her. "Thank you." She felt Broadway wrap an arm around her and pull her close. "I think I see our seats."

"Me too," he lead her to the row that had the same number on their ticket and walked down it, checking for the same letters on their tickets.

"I wonder if it will be anything like the movie," Angela whispered once they had sat down.

"Probably, except don't expect it to be exactly like the movie."

Angela nodded at his response. She didn't want to talk anymore once people sat on each side of the couple.

The flickering of the lights told the audience to simmer down their conversations and quickly find a seat. The show was going to start soon. The lights flickered again a few minutes after the theater was filled and everyone had quieted down. Only a few seconds had passed after the lights stopped when the lights over the stage lit up. The opening melody for "Hard Knock Life" played in the orchestra pit. The curtains finally parted.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lexington did not want to stare at a bunch of suits of armor. The Metropolitan museum of art had a history display of suits of armor that week. He had seen armor before. There were other interesting things to look at including some strange masks and weapons used by Native Americans that lived around the Pockanose. His mate who had never lived in the tenth century found them fascinating and Hudson admired the craftsmanship in each suit and kept pointing out the details that would either be a flaw or prove useful in battle.

The short brunet did not want to seem rude, but he felt the yawn form in his jaw muscles. Hoping that no one would see he closed his eyes and let out a silenced yawn.

"Hey dude," he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see another young couple. They were taller than him. He shouldn't have been surprised by that little fact. The male had dark honey hair. His girlfriend looked close to his age, probably slightly younger with mouse brown hair in a neat cut that flowed slightly past the ears. "What is with that arm jewelry?"

Lexington blinked and stared down at his arm. The arm the rhinestones on his mating band twinkled back at him. "This?" He looked back up and pointed at bracelet. "It's the mating band my ma-girlfriend made for me." He pointed back at Rayne. "I made one for her too."

The teenage girl's eyes widened with warmth before they narrowed into brown slits. Pouting she turned to her boyfriend. "We never do anything romantic like that Brett."

The male, Brett sighed deeply before his face turned up into a scowl. Lex felt like he knew that scowl from someplace before. "How did you make hers?"

"I used a soldiering iron," Lex answered.

Brett thanked him and walked off with his girlfriend who whined that he wouldn't even buy her a charm bracelet.

Lexington blinked and went back to wait for Rayne and Hudson. There were some things about humans that made him glad that he was a gargoyle.

_________________________________________________________________________

Rayne had finally gotten bored with the armor and she and Lex had to drag Hudson away from the display to the main reason why the came to the museum. They came to see the Marcel Duchamp display that was on tour. There were several of his works including the objects that he had put on display and called art,such as the bicycle wheel that was rammed through the top of a stool, and his most famous painting.

"It dosnae look like an nude," Hudson scratched his beard. "It doesna even look like a man or a woman."

"It's not supposed to," Rayne said. "Its part of a message that the artist was trying to make."

"And what message would that be lass?"

"That I don't know."

"I think it might have something to do with the artist thinking outside the box," Lexington said. "His art was not traditional art. Those in the art industry in the early twentieth century felt that art should look like real people, landscapes and objects. He wanted to defy that. When the critics bitched he begun the displaying of the objects."

"Can't get more realistic that reality," Rayne folded her arms and nodded her head.

"Isna the name Duchamp the same last name as Marle?" Hudson asked.

"It is but they are not related," Rayne answered. "Marle is less than a eighth French. She's product of the melting pot. Many cultures in her blood."

Lexington wanted to stay longer and look at the exhibits more, but his stomach had other plans. "Guys?" He looked up at Hudson and his mate. He held on to his belly, keeping the gurgling growls silent. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Ye read m' stomach lad," Hudson smiled down at him. "I remember seeing a cafe across the street. Let's go there and get back t' the castle."

_________________________________________________________________________

The cafe across the street was called Giovanni's and served Italian food. The trio were seated at a small table covered with a red and white checkered table cloth in the middle of the restaurant. The young pimply oily faced waiter seemed excited to be taking their orders.

"I'll have the chicken tortelini and a Pepsi please," Rayne requested after studying the menu.

"I'll also have a Pepsi and the garlic shrimp and pasta," Lexington ordered.

"I think I'll try the sausage and portabella dish," Hudson said. "And fer tonight I'll have a Budweiser."

The waiter took down their orders and left. He returned a few minutes later with two glasses filled with dark fizzy liquid, a mug of amber liquid topped with a thin layer of foam, and a basket of bread sticks.

"You know if it wasn't for Hudson," Lex arched his eyebrows. "We would be on a date." He stretched out his leg till his foot came in contact with Rayne's and gently rubbed her shoe.

Hudson took a long gulp from his mug. "Sure ye younins want t' be getting rid of me." He wiped the foam that stuck to his upper lip.

"It's not like that," Rayne said.

"Ach do na be troubling yerself lass." Hudson held up a hand. "I know what it was like t' be young and in love. I forgive ye." He reached over for a breadstick and bit down into the long piece of crusty bead.

________________________________________________________________________

Angela was still humming "Tomorrow" when she and Broadway had left the theater. "That was even better than the movie," Angela said while she danced out into the sidewalk. She stopped short when she nearly ran into another person.

"I'm glad you liked it," Broadway pulled her close and lowered his voice into a soft tone. "I enjoyed this day."

"Me too," She leaned against him, her shoulder came in contact and rested against his chest. "I know we could always glide to the theater and sneak in to watch a show but this was-" she held out her arms and sighed.

"A way to blend in and not be stared at like a freak or a monster?"

"Yeah," she looked at the watch she was given. "Only a few hours of sunlight left. Should we try to get a taxi now?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Lets enjoy the sunlight and walk back home. At least for an hour."

"Good idea," she took his hand and together they walked toward the castle. She tried not to notice all the humans they passed, no matter how strange they appeared. Why would anyone want to style their hair into long spikes in the middle of their head and get their eyebrow pierced? Some people she couldn't avoid including children and babies. Every time they passed by a baby stroller Angela had to peer in and smile at the young human. One stroller was under the watchful eye of a familiar looking woman and her two friends.

She felt Broadway stop in his tracks the same time she did. The woman was somewhere between her mid to late twenties and looked like she lost most of the baby weight gain. Her dark burgundy hair was tied back into a pony tail. She was dressed in blue jeans and a pink blouse. Her eyes that were brown as chocolate was the most striking feature. Both Broadway and Angela recognized her as Jon Canmore's wife.

"Looks like we got recognized after all Jaybear," the brunette woman said. The top of her head was covered by baseball cap and her face was hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses. She gave the two lovers a strained yet polite smile. "I guess you two want autographs?"

"Autographs?" Broadway asked. He tried to focus on the brunette. Her voice was very familiar. There was a familiarity around the man too. Tall and dark haired. His sunglasses covered up the top half of his face. Beneath his noble looking nose was a dark bushy mustache. A cane with a curved handle rested against his thigh. "Oh I see, you are actors in disguise."

"So ye havnae recognized us?" The man asked. His voice was deep with a Scottish accent.

Broadway put the clues together. What little features he could make out of the man, plus his accent. The fact that he was an actor with a cane and that Castaway's mate knew him. Angela had beaten him to the answer.

"Jason?" Angela blinked and turned to the woman. "You must be Christine," her eyes narroed before they landed on the red head. "And the wife of Castaway."

"I wonder if they can guess who we are," Broadway said. "I'll give you a hint." He ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I usually don't have hair."

"Broadway we don't have time," Angela elbowed him. 

Jason nearly lost his mustache from his reaction to when he recognized them. "Broadway? Angela?" His cane fell to the ground. "Here? As humans?"

"Wow!" Christine smiled.

"Holy!" Lorrie's eyes became as large as Lexington's.

While Broadway picked up Jason's cane and handed it back to him Angela explained how and why they were human.

"So you two are like Jon now?" Lorrie asked and noticed the way they stared at her. "Don't worry he's at work." A light sneeze brought her and everyone else's attention to her stroller. "You are not getting sick pumpkin?" 

The infant was old enough to sit up and looked comfortable in the position he sat in. He wore infant size pants and shoes. His large unbuttoned jacket exposed a red shirt. A wool knit cap was tied onto his head allowing only a few golden bangs to peek through. Despite his chubby baby face he had the appearance of a Canmore in facial shape and nose. His large eyes that had turned brown and his curved chin were the same as his mother's

Lorrie placed her hand on her son's forehead gingerly, feeling for a temperature. "Nice and cool." She sighed with relief and began to fasten his buttons. "Better button you up just in case."

"I think it was just a random sneeze," Jason said. "Shouldn't be too much t' worry about."

Angela leaned over to look at the baby. "Is that why he's wearing the jacket and hat?" Her eyes narrowed again as she stood up. "Or is it because you are hiding his gargoyle features?"

"Both," Lorrie's voice was soft. "If we were in Atlanta he wouldn't be wearing the hat, but since springtime comes late here in New York I'm not going to allow my baby to be cold. The jacket, well I'm sure most people would look over the ears, but not the wings. School is going to be hard."

Colin's wail cut through the air like a knife and Lorrie undid the straps and picked him up."Still dry," she strapped him back in and rooted through his diaper bag. She pulled out a container and removed the lid. It was full of ice cubes, water and a large ring that looked like it was made of connecting bubbles. She removed the ring and replaced the cover. "He's teething." She explained while she held out the ring in front of his mouth. Colin clamped is lips on his teething ring and he grabbed on to it.

"You need to get back to the castle before sunset?" Jason asked while looking at Angela. "I can help ye wi that." With cane in hand he marched right up to the street. He stared at the ongoing traffic like a falcon watching for his prey. His hunter's patience paid off when he spyed an empty taxi drive up. "Taxi!" His voice boomed off the side of the buildings. He swung his cane around in a wide open circles above his head and as the yellow vehicle drove up he smacked his cane against the front bumper. The car had stopped. Jason held the door open for his friends. "Here ye go."

"Better at stopping a cab than Brooklyn," Broadway smiled as he climbed into the cab. Angela gave the eldest Canmore smile and thanks. He was the same one who had nearly killed her years ago, but she had forgiven him. He had changed and was considered a friend of the clan. The same with his sister who was half a world away fighting evil. Why can't their brother be more like them?

__________________________________________________________________________

The was still a half hour left of sunlight when Angela and Broadway returned home. Owen, Alex, and Charlie were waiting for the duo infront of the elevator. Upon seeing his sister emerge from the doors Charlie tried to wiggle out of Owen's arms.

"Angie, Angie!" Charlie cried reaching for his sister.

"She doesn't like to be called that," Broadway warned him. "Man I'm beat."

"I don't mind when sweet little children and my family call me Angie," Angela relieved Owen of her brother. "Besides he's happy to see me."

"Angie," Charlie warped his arms around her shoulders and leaned against her chest. It was how he gave hugs.

"How was your day?" Owen asked.

"Well we went to the popular tourist places," Broadway said. "We had some hot dogs and pretzels from street vendors, and we saw _Annie_. We also enjoyed a walk on the city sidewalks."

"It was nice seeing the sun and feeling the warm light," Angela said. "But I rather be a gargoyle. Humans are very complicated."

"Hey," Broadway turned in a circle. "Where are the others?"

"I'm afraid Lexington, Hudson, and Rayne have yet to return."

"Not them. Where's Fox, Elisa, Coldstone and the others?"

"Jam, Elisa and Kitty are teaching Coldfire a card game."

"They are teaching her how to play poker?" Angela asked wide eyed.

"Uno. Mrs. Xanatos and Ms Duchamp are working on a few clothing designs. They plan on starting their own fashion design company, and Mr. Xanatos and Coldstone are going over their map and plans on locating Thailog's clan."

"We should change clothes," Angela placed Charlie back in Owen's arms. "Where are our clothes?"

"I have layed them out in your mother's and stepfather's room," Owen said. "I better place Charlie in his crib and start dinner."

________________________________________________________________________

Angela had found her tunic and loincloth on the crisply made bed. She suspected Owen had done it since the covering was tight enough for quarters to bounce on and the corners were in hospital style. She picked up her outfit and headed to the room's bathroom. She had to admire the design of the living quarters of the weregoyles, and the humans who lived in the castle. Each room had its own bathroom and walk in closet. One half served as a large bed room with dressers, night stands, bed, TV and other bits of furniture. The other half was more of a study with a writing desk, computer work station, chairs and small book case.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom," Angela told her mate and took her gargoyle outfit 

into the bathroom. It was a rather interesting experience. She didn't know what felt better the feeling of the sunlight on her skin or the fact that people didn't see her as a threat. 

She felt her skin give a little jump when she opened the door saw Rayne was standing outside clutching her pair of pants. The Floridian had already removed her jacket, socks and shoes. "Did you just get home?" Angela asked.

"Yeah just got back," Rayne said before slipping into the bathroom.

__________________________________________________________________________

This was going to be the only chance she would see a sunset and she wasn't going to waste that chance. Finished dressing Angela stepped outside of the tower where the rest of the clan rested on and focused at the color changing sky. She only brook off her gaze when Broadway, Lexington and Rayne exited the tower entrance behind her.

"Beautiful," Rayne gasped at the golden orange ball that slipped lower behind the city's horizon leaving behind a pink and purple sky. "I can see why so many humans enjoy painting pictures of sunsets."

Angela nodded without removing her eyes from the scene. She held her breath when the last rays of sunlight slowly disapeared from view. She felt tickles and itchy when her body hair retracted in her body and naval sealing up. She kept her eyes on the stone forms infront of her. 

The cracks formed on their bodies the second the pain hit. She did not blink an eye away from the gargoyles while her hands writhed and twisted into talons and wings ripping out of her skin on her back. The cracking figures moved at the same time as she felt something pull at her ears and her tail force itself out from the base of spine. While her toes fused into talons and her feet grew the six gargoyles cast off their stone shells. Three pairs of eyes glowed crimson, accompanied by cougar roars and three pairs gleamed with phosphorus light. Their owners roared the battle cry of tigers.

Angela felt her own roar escape from her mouth while her own vision was tinted scarlet. The pain ended and the cool air of the evening no longer chilled her. Transformation ended she watched as both her mother and Matt shook off the remaining bits of stone that stuck to their skin.

"That was a rush!" Matt shouted and gave his wings a good flap, scattering any remaining bits of granite. Carefully he turned around on his battlement and jumped off onto the stone floor next to Broadway and Angela. "I can see that you had fun," he folded his wings and smiled at Broadway. The portly gargoyle was wearing his Empire State Building shirt.

"And you my daughter," Demona jumped down next to Angela. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"It was amazing," the lavender gargoyle said. "Broadway and I saw _Annie_ and as a human I wear the same size boot as you."

The immortal nodded and smiled. "You always did have a soft spot for musicals, and I'm not surprised if we wore the same shoe size." Her eyes widened when she felt Angela tackle her with a hug. 

"Thank you mother."

"I am glad that you enjoyed your gift." She peeled her self out from her daughters embrace and stepped closer to her husband. "How was stone sleep Matthew?"

"It was a bit freaky when everything went dark in an instant," Matt grasped his mate's hands. "It was rigovating to wake up. I can't remember the last time I woke up all refreshed like that." He cradled her face and stroked her chin.

Demona's nostrils twitched. Her mate smelled a little different. "My love your scent." She leaned against his chest and inhaled his musk. "You smell like a true gargoyle."

"Well I am a true gargoyle, at least until Puck switches us back."

"Now detective you should know better." Matt, Demona and the others stared up. Puck clad in his normal red, blue, purple and gold tunic floated above their heads. Floating next to him was Alex Xanatos. "You know very well that I'm not going to be turning you back. My prize pupil is."

Alex descended until his feet touched the ground. He turned around to face the still floating Puck. "I have to do it again?"

"Again," Puck nodded. "Like how you did it earlier this morning and again with Hudson and Brooklyn." He lowered himself and gingerly grabbed onto the child's shoulders and turned him to face Matt and Broadway. "You do the same with Matt and Broadway and Angela and Demona and..." He right himself up and placed a finger under his mouth. "Who was I switching again?"

"Rayne with Cecilia," Gloria answered. "and Lexington and Mercutio."

"We both appreciate the offer," Cecilia said jumping down for her battlement. "But are you sure you don't want it back?"

"I have seen the sun for over twenty eight years," Gloria said. "I can miss it another day."

"If you insist."

Gloria grabbed her hand. "I do," she lead the blond gargoyle over to where Rayne stood and stepped back to the entrance.

"All right kiddo you are on!" Puck's form melted and grew back into Owen Burnett. "I have to fix dinner."

Alex turned to face the three pairs that he was going to be switching. He breathed in all the air that his lungs could take and let it out slowly. "By this magical command of this quarter fey , gargoyles who turns human switch forms with the ones who are stone by day." A thin white glowing mist surrounded the eight forms for a few seconds. The light shot up and curled into glowing balls that hovered for a few seconds before they jumped from weregoyles to gargoyles and vice versa.

________________________________________________________________________

Brooklyn knew it was going to hurt. He had heard it from Demona, Marle and the other weres, but the pain was worth it. He had been human once before, but he barely remembered it. Elisa had told him that he was a knockout. Brooklyn didn't feel ugly, but he didn't feel like a knock out either, maybe if he didn't have that beak. Nah, his mate loved his beak.

He stepped back away from the battlements when he heard Goliath approach. The clan leader was talking to someone who climbed the steps behind him. "Try not to strike a juvenile pose this time," Goliath barked before he emerged from the opening. His disapproving glare had sifted to one of surprise when he saw Brooklyn. "Hello Brooklyn. Are you ready for your daytime experience?"

"More or less," Brooklyn said. He noticed that another gargoyle climbed out from behind Goliath. Emerald green with short sandy brown hair kept out of his eyes by spiked eye ridges that were longer than Goliath's

"Come on man," Frank folded his black wings. "I'm only going to get stoned two nights. I want to be creative when I sleep."

Goliath ignored him. He did not speak until he heard the slightly slow steps of Hudson and the multiple steps of Bronx. He crouched down and scratched the gargoyle beast behind the ears. "Resting with me again?"

"Aye lad," Hudson said and took his place one of the battlements that was next to the one Goliath rested on. "None of the others wish to rest wi ye they do na feel worthy enough." Ever since Mercutio and Cecilia joined the clan Brooklyn and Hudson gave up their spots on the lower part of the tower to rest beside Goliath. Matt had said that fit for the three of them be on the top since they were the clan leaders of the past, present, and future. Goliath was not sure why Bronx wanted to be with them but he didn't mind if the beast rested on the highest part of the tower.

"I promise I won't make any faces," Frank said while crossing his heart. "I swear."

"What about having your middle talon extended?" Brooklyn asked.

The other beaked gargoyle just rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"We just know you. That's why."

Frank shook his head and mumbled something so low that Brooklyn could not understand it. He turned around and waited for the approaching sun.

The first wave of pain that Brooklyn felt was his upper back and the area right above his butt. He grunted as he felt his wings and tail force their way through his skin, compressing against his spine. The second wave was when his fourth talon on each hand split into two. His fingers slimmed and claws retracted. The third pain was in his head. He felt his horns press into his skull and his beak shrink into a normal jaw.

"Man," Brooklyn gasped when the last aftershock of the transformation had ended. He held out his hands in front of him. He had five fingers and they were pale pinkish peach in color. He stared down at his flat feet. Same color as his hands and he had five toes. He brought his hands to his face and felt his mouth and chin. "Wow," he chuckled lightly while wiggling his fingers and toes. "This feels so-" a small breeze cut him off. "Cold." He hugged his shoulders, rubbing them slightly. He had to get inside and get dressed. He had the whole day planned. "sleep tight." Brooklyn looked over his shoulder. Frank kept his promise. He did not make any faces. He stood leaning on one leg and slightly bending the other. One hand was on his hip and the other was pointing at the air. Brooklyn made sure he took note that it was his index talon. "You too Disco garg." He rubbed his jaw again. "Man you go through that every dawn and dusk."

___________________________________________________________________________

Marle was gorgeous both as a human and as a gargoyle. He hadn't noticed it before but when she's a human she looked like Trinity from _The Matrix_. She was stunning in her lavender pant suit with hot pink blouse. Her two inch pumps clicked against the cement path as she walked with her hand in his.

He felt he wasn't too bad looking as a human, better looking than Mercutio. He felt more confident when Elisa and Marle told him that he was even better looking than Xanatos. After a quick breakfast Marle lead him and Mercutio to her bedroom where they had an assortment of clothing. The shorter human pulled out a pair of mustard colored khakis while he opted for a pair of light blue jeans. He chose a silk shirt that was the same shade of blue as his pants and a pair of black boots with silver metallic toes. He had to wear the black leather jacket. It was calling out to him. He needed a pair of sunglasses to make the look complete.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked once they were out on the streets. One hand holding hers and the other holding on to the cooler that carried their lunch. They both had on backpacks that carried the rest of the supplies they needed for their picnic.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine," Marle said.

"P.I.T members?"

"Exactly. We are going to the P.I.T market. Back when I was human I used to work there."

Brooklyn's eyes widened to the size of Lexington's. It was like Elisa and Marle told him. Small foldable tables were set up with people sitting behind them. Each table had clip boards, a cashiers box, and pamphlets. Some of them had lap tops. Everyone who worked behind the table wore a badge that had the P.I.T logo on them.

Next to each table were displays of merchandise that were related to gargoyles in some form. Shirts with gargoyle images painted and silk-screened on were hung on clothing racks. There were several pottery related gargoyles. Some were actual small stone gargoyles used for simple decoration. The others were part of useful objects. Some were teapots, others candy dishes, book ends and even a few flower pots.

For wall art there were many paintings and posters. Some of the paintings were familiar to Brooklyn. Including one of a human and gargoyle holding hands.

"Isn't this one of Angela's paintings?" Brooklyn asked while staring at the artwork.

"Yeah, Angela donates her paintings to P.I.T," Marle responded. "They sell them on the market and at auctions." She turned around when she heard a sigh. A young teenager was standing behind them. Her eyes were turned up slightly with a look of defeat. "Is something wrong?" Marle asked.

"Nothing," The girl rubbed her fingers together and chewed her lip. "I just wanted to buy that painting and," she sighed again. "It looks like you beat me too it."

Brooklyn smiled at her and shook his head. "We weren't planning on buying it. We just recognized it as the artwork of a friend of ours."

The girl let her hands fall to her sides. Her eyes widened in a mixture of shock, wonder and disbelief. "You know Angela?"

"Angela is a friend of ours," Marle explained. "Are you a fan of her work?"

"Your friend really?" It was a slight surprise to hear the girl's voice go from sad to excited in less than a minute. "She is like my favorite P.I.T artist. I mean she captures the form of the gargoyles so well. The gargoyles in her paintings look so real." She brushed her long wheat colored bangs from over her eyes.

"We'll let you know that you are a fan-" his eyebrows knit slightly. He did not know this girls name. "Uh what is your name?"

"It's Kimberly with a K." The mention of hte girl's name caused Brooklyn to blink. How else did Kimberly start?

"We'll ask her to sign something for you Kimberly," Marle's smile did not fade. "I'll be here at the same time tomorrow."

They had walked a few feet until they were out of earshot when Brooklyn turned to her. "Angela is a celebrity here?" His eyebrows were still turned up in puzzlement.

"She want's her paintings to promote gargoyle awareness," Marle nodded. "P.I.T is the most logical group that would love her paintings." She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Nobody knows that she is really a gargoyle."

"People think she is one of these aloof artists?"

"Exactly and since nobody knows who she really is she can become a big hit in the main art world too. It's the same with Broadway if he ever wants to write a cook book or with Lexington if he ever gets around to designing that video game he's been talking about."

"Too bad I don't have a marketable talent."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all I do in my spare time is train to be a better warrior, listen to my music and read motorcycle magazines."

She grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled him close. "Don't forget you are the second in command and my mate." Her honey colored eye closed and she landed a kiss on his mouth.

"Hey Marle who's the catch?" Their mouths were still connected but their eyelids had fluttered open. The slowly separated and stared at the nearby P.I.T table. Two women that were about Marle's age had their heads in their hands staring up at them dreamily.

"Hey guys," Marle introduced her friends to Brooklyn and introduced him as Bradley Brooks. They learned that her friends have been living calm lives and have convinced some people that gargoyles are really the good guys.

"Nice meeting you," Brooklyn said while he eyed their merchandise. On each side of their business table were long tables covered with jewelry. He saw a gold chain that had a tiny pewter gargoyle charm hanging from it. "Before I leave how much is this necklace?" He held up the chain.

"Ten dollars."

Brooklyn reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet Fox gave him. After parting with ten dollars he took the necklace and undid the clasp. He kissed his mate on her cheek while brought the chain around her neck and closed it at her nape.

________________________________________________________________________

They just had to go to Coney Island. Mercutio insisted on it and Cecilia wished she had stood firmly on her resounding no that ended with a bold exclamation mark and rattled the castle walls, but she didn't. Instead she gave in to her rookery brother's constants pleases. If she was more firm in her decision she would not have ended up at the amusement park and she would not have gone on that twisting tilting ride that made her dizzy and her stomach uneasy.

After a ride like that she had to sit down. Her mind was still whirling from the ride. She sought out an area on the bench that was away from the shade and exposed to the sunlight. The sun was as warm as everyone described it, but the constant breezes nipped at her skin. She had decided to go in reverse with her clothing. Black on the bottom in form of a pair of black jeans and light blue on top with a long sleeved shirt.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mercutio asked.

Cecilia stared up at him and blanched. He was dressed in similar casual clothing. A bit strange to see him without his webbed wings but what made her stomach do a somersault was that they had recently gotten off that ride that had nearly made her vomit and here he was eating some sort of tan object coated in yellow mustard on a stick.

"What in the name of Avalon are you doing?" She asked with her hand over her mouth.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He was still chewing. "I was hungry when I got on the ride and I was still hungry when I got off." He held it out to her. "Do you care for a bite?"

Her face turned even paler and she shook her head.

Mercutio just hunched his shoulders and turned around. If the sight of him eating was making her sick then he was not going to eat in front of her. He had just finished licking the crumbs of the stick when he saw the large wooden structure that was shaped like curved hills. Something that looked like a cross between a vehicle and a caterpillar lurch up the hill and speed down the other side. From the screams Mercutio could tell that it was a ride with humans in it. He remembered seeing a similar structure at the temporary home of the Circus Clan.

"What are you looking at?" Cecilia's stomach had settled long enough for her to get up and walk. She noticed the ride her rookery brother was staring at. "The Cyclone?"

"Why not?" He formed a small smile and raised his eyebrows.

"Because we just got off one ride and you just ate."

"Oh come on sister, what could go wrong?"

_________________________________________________________________________

What could go wrong? Those had to be famous last words if Cecilia have ever heard. She came off the ride feeling unscathed and adrenalized. The rush of wind through her hair and the speed of the descent was like diving down and then spreading her wings at the last second and gliding up. The roller coaster ride was her favorite.

It was not Mercutio's. The second he stepped off she knew something was wrong. His knuckles where snow white and his face had taken on a pale green parlor. He had to find a bathroom fast.

Cecilia checked her watch and grunted her frustration. It was already one thirty in the afternoon. She did not want to waste any more time standing outside of the men's room waiting for her rookery brother to finish wretching. Rolling her eyes she let out a sharp breath through her nostrils.

"What could go wrong?" Cecilia repeated the question with her eyes narrowed at Mercutio as he exited the door. "You had to give the fates a challenge didn't you?"

He was still pale, but no longer green his hair struck to his sweaty forehead. The rest of his skin looked waxy. "You were right," he mumbled. His hands were still holding his stomach. "I probably could have handled it better if I were still a gargoyle."

Sighing Cecilia grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him to the nearest bench. "You rest here." She stood back up. "I'm going to have some fun."

____________________________________________________________________________

She decided to try to find some fun in the nearby buidling with a wide entrance titled Coney Island Arcade. She didn't want to stray to far from Mercutio.

The tall dark machines that humans were standing in front of remind her of the pinball machines that the group of gargoyles known as the trio like to play. Some of the machines did not have the same table that attached to them like pinball machines. They did not make the same amount of noise, but what the lack in quantify they made up in loudness. Cecilia guessed she was not going to find her fun here.

Still optimistic she walked till she encircled the entire building and stopped short when she came to the opposite side. There were strange machines in a neat row. They had long paths leading up to a netted area. Inside the area was a large circle. In the center of the circle where three smaller rubber ring encased circles in a row, each with different numbers. A fourth ring was at the tip of the tented area. Over the tent was a dark screen. Cecilia stared at the person that was closest to her. 

The young male placed in golden coin in one of the slots that was in front of the long hole that was next to one of the smooth paths. Multiple rolling and clacking sounds were heard. She saw what made those sounds. A group of balls rolled down to the bottom of the hole and filled it. The boy picked up one of the balls, crouched low and rolled it up the path at a high speed. It came to the bump and bounced upward and landed in the circle beneath the ring marked 30.

Cecilia watched as the human kept rolling ball after ball. The screen on top of his machine had glowing red numbers that kept getting higher every time one of the balls entered the netted area.

"Excuse me," Cecilia spoke to him after he used up the last of the balls. "Where did you get those gold coins?"

The kid looked at her with his eyes brows and one of his cheeks lifted. "The coin machine is that way." He jerked his thumb over his head.

Cecilia approached the machine he pointed at. Another person was using it. She watched as he slid one of the pieces of paper money called dollars into the machine. Gold coins rattled out into a built in pocket in the machine the person put the gold into his pocket and left.

She grabbed on of the dollars that was marked with a 20 and placed it into the slot in the machine. More gold coins came out. She filled her pockets with them and ran back to the ball rolling game. Remembering how that one human played it she placed a coin into the slot. The rolling clacking was heard and the long hole in front of her was filled with balls. She picked it up. At one time it was probably smooth but it was covered with scratches. It wasn't heavy but as she squeezed it she could tell it was hard.

She stepped back and swung her arm back. Her arm snapped forward with all her strength sending the ball speeding up her path. It struck the bump, flew up and landed in the ring marked 30. A bright red digital 30 illuminated the dark screen. She picked up another ball and rolled again. After sinking in another 30 point shot that sent her score from 80 to 110 she heard a strange sound near her feet. Looking down she saw what looked like more of the paper tickets used to go on the rides shoot out. She looked up at the other players. They had long streamers of tickets connected to their machine. Nothing was wrong. She picked up another ball and rolled again.

_________________________________________________________________________

He just wanted to lay on the grass under the sun forever, but he knew that he couldn't. He inhaled another grass tinted breeze before he opened up the half full bottle of Welches white grape juice and poured it into Marle's near empty Dixie cup. The bottle looked like a wine bottle. It added just the right touch of romantism without using actual alcohol.

"Enjoying your lunch?" Brooklyn asked. It wasn't too much of a glamour lunch. Her backpack contained the paper plates and the red and white striped blanket they had set on the ground. His pack contained the paper cups and plastic utensils. Owen had packed them a couple of sandwiches: his was club and hers was egg salad with tomatoes, she was a vegetarian not a vegan. They had a couple of bags of chips, a few baggies of apples slices and a small Tupperware container that held two slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Yeah, this has been great." Marle pulled out the Tupperware. "Time for dessert."

"I love cheesecake," He licked his lips and winked at her. "I love you even more."

Peeling back the cover she kept her eyes on him. "Are you smacking your lips about me or the cake?"

"I better not answer that. So who made this? Owen or Broadway?"

"Broadway." The container in her hands contained two thin wedges of creamy white cakes swimming in strawberry sauce. Using her plastic spork and two fingers she lifted one slice out at a time and placed it on their plates before ladled out the sauce. "Now I'm going to need a napkin." She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked off the sweet drops.

"Allow me," he grasped her wrist and brought her hand. Closing his eyes he placed her fingers into his mouth. Closing his eyes half way he removed the strawberry flavored stickiness from her fingers.

"Keep sucking," she licked her lips. "And all my fingers will have bathtub wrinkles."

His lids fluttered up and he let her hand slide out of his mouth. "Sorry. It's just that I think you are sweeter than our dessert."

"You sugar stud." She sank her spork into her cake.

"Let me take care of that." He scooped up a bite from his cake and leaned forward. Marle placed her bit in his mouth at the same time.

"This has been great. I almost wish that we could do this again at night."

"Why not?" He shoveled another bite into his mouth. "Matt and Demona had done it before at night. We could do the same." He swallowed more of his juice and took another bite.

"That would be romantic. Picnic on the rooftops, stars above us and the city lights below." She noticed he had eaten half of his slice. "Inhaling that pretty fast."

"Sorry," he wiped his face with a napkin. "I love Owen's cooking but don't tell him I said this, but Broadway's cheesecake is much better."

"Probably richer too," Marle swirled a bite around the sauce before placing it in her mouth. "But since it tastes so good I want to savor it. Like I savor the flavor with you."

"Really?" Brooklyn coughed and nearly dropped his spork.

The picnic blanket was folded flag style by Marle. The last bites of the dessert eaten Brooklyn gathered up the trash and the female weregoyle packed up the Tupperware and the blanket.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The male voice coming from a nearby bullhorn made her pause briefly. "The police have tried to quiet us but, but they can not keep us silent forever. We have a right to be heard."

"What is going on?" Brooklyn asked retiring from the trash can.

"Someone on a soap box," Marle suggested.

"There are others who say what we have been doing is wrong. Well I don't see these people doing a thing about the menace that plagues us at night.

"Shit," Brooklyn grunted. "They're back."

"Brooklyn," She slipped her pack back on. "Don't."

"These ferocious beasts that threaten our vary lives."

"That's it," Brooklyn clenched his fists and narrowed his blue eyes.

Marle sighed and stood up. She was going to have to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

________________________________________________________________________

It was a crude little stage and Jon Canmore knew it, but it supported the weight of his table the two other Quarrymen on either side of him, The suited member with the megaphone and the large speakers. Two more members were down on the ground. Each had a video camera in their hands and they were filming the crowd. He asked two other members to dress normally and weave through the audience, handing out pamphlets.

"These monsters have caused pain and death to our species in the past. The will continue to do so until we," he pat his chest. "Humans, the rightful owners of this planet are made distinct."

Jon looked up and noticed that a crowd was gathering. Good they will have many ears that day. He picked up a nearby BiC pen and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the person sitting on his left. Steadily that person stood up and walked to the speaker, making sure to step lightly so that no part of the weak boards would break.

The gargoyle turned human's pale blue eyes fixated on the Quarry member who held out a pamphlet in his sweaty palm at him. Brooklyn hoped that his glare would dissuade the asshole from insisting that he took one of their wastes of good paper.

Marle sighed again and took it out of the young man's hands. He smiled at her and slipped back into the crowd.

"Why did you take that?" Brooklyn asked.

"Best way to fight the enemy is to learn about them." She unfolded her pamphlet. "Hasn't changed too much since the first time they were around. "Oh wait there is a change." She pointed to a paragraph. "People like P.I.T members are not the enemy. They are misguided individuals who need to be shown the light in peaceful discussion."

"I know we have come off as Nazi's in the past, but I can assure you those days are over," the speaker read from the paper Jon wrote. "We are brethren. Even those who don't agree with us will not be harmed. They just need to be educated on the truth. We will never raise a hammer against a fellow human for we are brothers and sisters united together in the battle against evil."

"What the hell has Castaway been smoking?" Brooklyn raised one eye brow while squinting the other eye.

"He's changing," Marle smiled "His protective instincts wont let him harm an innocent human being even if they disagree with his views."

"Let me see that." He read through the paragraphs snorting disgust every five minutes. "Oh what is this?" The corner of his mouth turned up into a vicious smirk. "These beasts are exposing humans to a serum that causes innocent humans to turn into gargoyles at sunset." His smile grew wider when he looked up at her. "Why do you think he made sure to include that little bit of information?"

"Brooklyn," her voice was stern. "I know that look. Don't even think it."

"What?" He rolled up the small bit of reading material into a tube and brought to his mouth. "Hey you!" He shouted at the Quarryman with the megaphone. "You say we are brothers in arms right?"

"That is correct." The blue hood nodded at him. "We stand as brothers and sisters in the fight against these evil beings."

"Well according to this!" He removed the rolled up tube from his mouth and waved it around before speaking through it again. "That there are some people who have been affected by some sort of mutagen that causes them to transform into these evil beings at night. Are they still our brothers and sisters in arms." The crowd around them began to murmur.

"Of course they are. It's not their fault that the monsters altered them."

"Are you saying this because your leader, John Castaway, is one of these weregoyles?" The murmurs became even louder. "And his own son is one quarter gargoyle?"

If Canmore's grip became even tighter the pen that he clutched would have snapped in half. How did that person know about his condition? Was he there that night he and Goliath fought on the city streets and rescued the people in the accident, or did he believe the tabloid rumors?

"Jon?" He felt his hand being held by Mrs. Duchamp. "Is what he's saying bothering you?"

"Aye," he hung his head. "There is something familiar about that voice."

"My god!" She nearly stood out of her seat.

"What is it?"

"Marle is in the audience," she pointed at her daughter. "She's with the guy that knows your secret."

"Must be a P.I.T. member. Ye once said she was part of the organization?" He turned his clad head towards her.

"Yeah. Must be one of her P.I.T friends."

"Even if that story was true," the reply from the speaker boomed over the crowd. "I can assure you that our beloved founder became a victim. Most likely from fighting the enemy. He would want to make sure what happened to him does not happen to anyone else."

Brooklyn was prepared for a rebuttal. The words formed in his mouth, threatening to spill out. He opened his mouth and felt a tugging at his jacket. Surprised he turned to see Marle trying to drag him away.

________________________________________________________________________

The two of them were silent during their elevator ride up to the castle. Brooklyn flashed his pearly whites halfway through the ride.

"Well I am glad you didn't hit someone," Marle said finally. She kept staring at the ground. Her back against the elevator wall and her arms folded across her chest.

"I know you wanted me to take the highground," Brooklyn sighed. "You wanted me to ignore the rally and not say anything, but I felt I had to prove a point and we did get that pamphlet we can show to the clan."

"Like I said I'm glad you didn't hit someone," the elevator reached it's destiny and the two stepped out. "I know how hard that was for you since you went through your whole life dealing with this kind of prejudice." She handed her back pack to Owen. "You did take the high ground by not getting physical."

Brooklyn shook his head. He was glad that her standoffish attitude had ended. He did not want to get into a fight in what would have been their most magical romantic day. He would make it up to her later. Maybe snatch a flower from one of Fox's private gardens and glide up to her with it in his beak. Yeah right. He tried that once with Angela when he was courting her and that did nothing.

"Hi Brooklyn," The gargoyle turned human looked down to see Alex and Charlie standing in front of him. "Did you have fun too?" 

"Yeah it was a blast," Brooklyn smiled. He noticed both boys were holding onto to two small stuffed animals. Alex had a lizard and Charlie a bear. "Where did you get those?"

"Cecilia," Alex replied while Charlie pointed at the lovely blond human that was heading their way. The Avalonian had already switched from her outfit she wore that day back to her usual attire. "She won them for us."

"Won them?" Brooklyn's eyebrows raised. "You played some of those games at Coney island? How much money did you shell out?"

"I only used money for the coin machine," Cecilia replied. Small grayish circles had formed under her eyes. "And I used the coins to play the machine game where I rolled balls into numbered pockets and the machine spat out tickets. I won a lot of these tickets and used them to exchange for toys. The human customs on Coney island are very different from the rest of New York."

"You played Ski ball?" Brooklyn asked.

"Played?" Mercutio exited the room they changed cloths in. Like his rookery sister he had changed back into his toga like tunic. "She mastered the game."

"So did you guys have any problems?" Brooklyn asked. He smiled as the two boys walked off over the carpet that had tire tracks from Alex's big wheel imbedded in it.

"I got sick after riding the roller coaster," Mercutio smiled sheepishly. "But in all fairness I did eat first."

"Several people named Inigo Montoya kept saying I killed their father and then they threatened me," Cecilia said. "All because of this." She held up her left hand and wiggled all six fingers. "But I had this feeling that since they were smiling and chuckling that it was a joke. Some even apologized."

"Ask Angela if she would like to play her tape of _Princess Bride_," Brooklyn smiled. "It's her favorite."

_________________________________________________________________________

The graham cracker were broken neatly along the perforation lines, giving Charlie six long skinny rectangles of the cookie like snack. From practice Demona had learned the skill of breaking them up neatly. She placed them next to her son's sippy cup on his high chair tray. She and the rest of those who were awake during the day already had their dinner, but decided to sit at the table with the rest of the clan while they ate theirs.

"Well I'm sure we all learned a few things from our experiences," Hudson said after taking a long swig of his tea. "I'm sure we all might want to share what we learned and what we want to do more of from ourr days as humans. Who would like to start?" He was surprised to see Frank's hand in the air. "Lad?"

"Yeah," Frank mumbled. He was barely touching his food. "I learned never agree to get stoned when your mate is five months pregnant. Because if you do she will make sure you will never forget it." He stared at her empty chair and sighed.

"Is that why she's not-" Broadway was cut off.

"Oh yeah," Frank said. "Now that I'm a weregoyle again I can go outside tomorrow and buy her a box of Belgian chocolates."

"I learned never eat anything before you go on a roller coaster," Mercutio added before placing several fries into his mouth.

"Good advice," Lexington nodded. "Rayne and I didn't learn too much, well except for a few things about armor and art, but we did enjoy our meal at the cafe. It would be nice for there to be a cafe or a restaurant where gargoyles can dine along with the humans."

"P.I.T is working on that." Marle smiled at him.

"I learned that while Americans cannae brew decent beer they do have as much pride fer there nation as humans in other countries." Hudson said and placed his miniature Liberty down on the table. "I know these little knick knacks are made to bring in money but I feel that this little statue represents the love American's have for what the statue represents." He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"I like the feel of cotton," Broadway said. He was wearing his "I Love NY" shirt. "I like shirts. I would like to get one like my father's someday."

"Now lad it more of chest armor than a shirt."

"I'd still like to wear one. Angela said she finds me sexy in them."

"I would like to see more plays," Angela said. "Even if it means sneaking in through an opening. Movies are fun but I love seeing the actors performing live."

"Because it reminds you of Barachiel?" Mercutio asked.

"A little bit," Angela nodded. "Yes."

"I'm hoping it would be possible for Mr. Xanatos to install a ski ball machine," Cecilia said while cutting into her chicken.. "It's the first thing in this modern world that I learned to enjoy."

"I don't think there is a limit to Xanatos's abilities," Goliath said. His sharp eyes swept over his clan and settled on Brooklyn. "Brooklyn would you like to add anything?"

"Two things," Brooklyn said. "Angela is a popular artist among the P.I.T group. Since no one knows she is a gargoyle it is in her advantage. She can become a popular artist someday and at a gallery event when she has become famous she can finally reveal herself." Everyone turned to Goliath's daughter who blushed eggplant. "That saying I think Broadway should publish some cookbooks."

"Me?" Broadway pointed at himself.

"You are a great chef. Your skill is not only in preparing foods but also inventing recipes."

"But I can barely write, let along type."

"I can type it for you," Lexington offered.

"Well maybe," Broadway chewed his lower lip. "Hey maybe Owen and I can write some cook books together."

"That works out well," Brooklyn nodded. "The second thing I wanted to add is this." He dropped the Quarrymen pamphlet on to the table. "Guess who's back."

The clan stared at the deep blue cover with the golden hammer laying on three slash marks. They were going to have to exercise more caution in the future.

__

The End


End file.
